


Happy Birthday & Pick-a-boo!

by ELIE0304



Series: My Princes (One-Shots) [1]
Category: Japanese actors, Stage actors
Genre: Actor x Reader Setting, F/M, Gen, Humor, OC, Romance, Takao Kazunari Stage Actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Chuckie's bride's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday & Pick-a-boo!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I had time to start this project! And since it's this hot & handsome model's birthday, I'm starting with him. ;)  
> ENJOY!
> 
> Yamada Takeshi James x Reader

*********************************

You should have known. You should have known never to fall for your boyfriend's pity face. He's an ACTOR! For pete's sake. He knows how to make people believe in him.

And now you're stuck in this place. With Chuckie's bride on your left and your amused boyfriend on your other side. And he won't stop laughing.

"Come on (F/N)-chan. Your foods going to get cold if you don't eat." He said with a soothing tone though you know even without opening your eyes his expression is far from soothing. How can you eat when you can't even open your eyes??!! And how will you open them when you know you'll see things that will be your nightmares.

You heard a scream somewhere. You whimper and clutch his arm tighter. "H-how can I eat when I have Chuckie's bride sitting beside me??!!" You told him with a shaking voice. And you wanted to hit him when you heard him laugh.

"That's not Chuckie's bride. It's Annabelle." He said amused "Then the more reason I don't  want  her sitting beside me!!!" "You do know you're hurting her feelings." This bastard. "Then she's going to hunt me now!" You said sarcastically.

James sighed. If only he knew how scared you will be then he would've change your dating place. "(F/N)-chan. It's only a doll. It's not even moving. *sigh* If only I knew you will be this scared I would have taken you to other place." he started stroking your head with his other arm that you're not clutching while he bent the one you're holding to pat your arm at the same time.

Oh. That's right. The reason for all this happening is because it's James' birthday. He said that he wanted to try the new restaubar that his friends recommended. And you being the accomodating girlfriend (and because you can't ignore that puppy look) decided to grant his birthday wish.

If only you knew that James will be taking you to a ghost bar! You were scared out of your wits from the moment you arrived at the front and you haven't break off your hold on his arm.

"(F/N)-chan." He sounds exasperated but you never had time to think about that because the next thing you know soft lips landed on yours. And you feel that familiar warmth you get whenever James do this. Instinctively you close your eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Unfortunately you had to break it off because of the lack of air but still James gave you small pecks here and there and you giggle at that. "Feeling better now?" He asked concerned. You nodded your head in affirmation. It's true anyway. That kiss had taken your mind off your surroundings.

"Still feeling scared?" You shook your head and saying "Not much since it's only you I can see." You said with a bright smile making James blush. You smiled wider thinking how cute that is. He cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"So. How about this? You only focus on me so that you won't get scared?" He bargained with a shit eating grin and you just shook your head amused. "You know, you should have just said so that you want my WHOLE attention." You said teasing him and emphasizing the word whole. "What are you saying! Of course not. Even without me saying that you'll still give your attention to me. You're my girlfriend after all." He said and you can see how flustered he is though he's trying (and failing) to hide it. This guy really.

James is really one kind of a guy. He can be cool but get's embarrass at one moment. He can be a big dork but still serious when he is working. And you are so happy how you are one of the lucky people who can see this different sides of him.

As you look at him, that in that embarrass face you can see how much he's trying to stop smiling so wide at what you said. James is just a simple man. Easy to be pleased though no one might believe you. But he's the kindest and caring and loving man you've ever met.

Slowly you lift your hand and stroke his cheek slowly while focusing your gaze at him. He looks at you but before he can get a word out you said, "Takeshi," you can see how his eyes widened in surprise. It's rare you call him that but this day is special. "Happy birthday James Takeshi." You finally said with a smile only for him.

And it's so much better when he smiled too. Happiness and love radiating from him. "Arigatou (F/N)."

Suddenly his eyes widened in surprise and he was looking behind you. Instinctively you turned around too. And that was the biggest, gravest mistake you've ever made.

"Pick a boo!" James whispered in your ear. And that had triggered the loudest scream you've ever made in your entire (age) years of life.

Freakin' Chuckie's bride is still beside you!!!

'I TAKE IT BACK! JAMES IS NOT KIND AND NICE AT ALL!!!'

You thought while punching the man beside you who is laughing so hard. "Happy birthday to me!" He sang merrily.

**********************************

**Author's Note:**

> Also to be honest I don't know how to depict Yamada since I've always viewed him like this. If you guys had idea though feel free to DM me so I can improve my next stories..
> 
> Oh! And if you're wondering where I got this idea? You can go and check Yamada-san's twitter feed (@takezo0507) And be prepared for those with a scaredy bone in them. His tweet scared the heck out of me!! Σ(ﾟдﾟlll)
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Hint to next one-shot:  
> Sawamura Daichi
> 
> ELIE


End file.
